oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Nature Walk!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Nature Walk!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 12a | previousepisode = "Dinosaur!" | nextepisode = "Sing!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Grampu takes the kids on a nature walk. They use a checklist to check off the wonderful things they see: some flowers, a chipmunk, and then, much to their delight, they spot an eagle. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi, Uma, and Grampu are relaxing in the front yard. Suddenly, they hear a garbage truck nearby. They try to relax again, but are interrupted by the louder sounds of a jackhammer and a car horn. Oobi and Uma decide to go inside, but Grampu stops them. He gets the idea to go on a nature walk at the state park, where they can find peace and quiet. The children agree. As the family arrives at the state park, Oobi asks where they are. Grampu tells him that they are at their destination. He points to a map of the nature trails and brings out a nature checklist. A flower, a chipmunk, and an eagle are listed on the checklist. Uma asks if they will see the eagle. Grampu responds by explaining that the eagle does not always show up. He asks Oobi to carry the checklist, upsetting Uma. She reveals that she wants to hold an object as well. Grampu tells her that she can carry a pencil, which she happily does. The family begins their nature walk. Oobi spots a large rock and Uma sees a tall tree. When Uma asks Grampu if an eagle will show up, he tells her that it is possible. She crosses her fingers in excitement. Later, the group comes across a field of flowers. They realize that there are flowers on the checklist and check them off. Uma tries to pick a flower and is stopped by Grampu, who tells her that they must stay for everyone to enjoy. Grampu asks the children if they want to stop for snacks and they agree. The family cleans up their snacks and look at the checklist again. While doing this, they see a chipmunk walk by. The children try to touch it, but Grampu stops them and tells them not to bother it. They check the chipmunk off of their checklist and begin heading home. Uma is disappointed that she has not seen an eagle. Grampu explains that they need to leave, as it is getting dark. Uma immediately interjects and asks if they can stay longer. Grampu decides that they can stay to watch the sunset. As they do this, Uma spots an eagle in a tree. It flies across the sky as the family watches in awe. Grampu and Uma walk towards the sunset as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (interview segments only; played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Chipmunk *Eagle Oobi-Nature-Walk-Grampu-close-up.png|"Today, nature walk!" Oobi-Nature-Walk-state-park.png|The state park Oobi-Nature-Walk-eagle-emblem.png|The eagle's emblem Oobi-Nature-Walk-Grampu-with-the-map.png|Grampu with the trail map Oobi-Nature-Walk-tree.png|"Tree, tall! Nature, good job." Oobi-Nature-Walk-flower-patch.png|Finding a flower patch Oobi-Nature-Walk-the-first-check.png|The first check Oobi-Nature-Walk-Uma-crossing-her-fingers.png|Uma crossing her fingers Oobi-Nature-Walk-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Nature-Walk-stopping-for-snacks.png|Stopping for snacks Oobi-Nature-Walk-getting-late.png|No new checks... Oobi-Nature-Walk-spotting-an-animal.png|...until a chipmunk shows up! Oobi-Nature-Walk-chipmunk.png|The chipmunk with an acorn Oobi-Nature-Walk-sunset.png|Watching the sunset Oobi-Nature-Walk-watching-with-awe.png|"Look!" Oobi-Nature-Walk-eagle.png|A hand-eagle leaves its nest... Oobi-Nature-Walk-eagle-flying.png|...and flies through the air. Oobi-Nature-Walk-Oobi-with-his-backpack.png|Oobi says goodbye *The scene where the family walks by a patch of flowers is featured in the second season's opening theme. *When Uma first hears that she might see an eagle on her nature walk, she crosses her fingers to wish for good luck. *Oobi and Uma wear their miniature backpacks by placing one strap under their thumbs and the other between their pinky and ring fingers. *Uma's backpack has a flower pattern on it, while Oobi's is undecorated. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2